This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 152 African American with stage 1 hypertension will be randomized in two groups for stress reduction and health education: one group with meditation and another one without meditaion. After 16 week intervention, following outcomes will be compared such as: blood pressure, 24 hr. blood pressure, cardiovascular hemodynamics and reactivity to stress. The possible mediators and role of autonomic nervous system will be investegated.